The present invention generally relates to display rack systems for use in retail sales environments. The following discussion describes the present invention in the context of such display shelf on which product is arranged for display. The principles of the present invention may, however, be more broadly applied to other support structures for types of product that are not typically displayed on shelves. The scope of the present invention should thus be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the following detailed discussion.
Product display support systems, also sometimes referred to as point-of-purchase displays, are manufacture and sold in a large number of configurations. Some point-of-purchase displays are free-standing units, while others are adapted to be placed on or supported by a structural member such as a countertop. In a retail environment, product space is at a premium, and at many retail stores point-of-purchase displays are placed at all feasible locations.
Retail stores often employ metal display cases for the display of product. For example, refrigerated display cases are often used to display frozen products and products requiring refrigeration. Refrigerated display cases typically comprise a metal housing and a glass door. The metal housing defines a front or door surface, a rear surface, left and right side surfaces, a top surface, and a bottom surface. The door surface defines a door opening through which product is accessed, and the glass door conventionally covers the door opening. Typically, the product is visible through the glass door.
Metal display cases may be arranged side by side in a row facing an aisle or may be placed at the end of a row. In these situations, the at least one of the metal left and right side surfaces may be exposed to consumers. Because space is at such a premium in the retail environment, retailers would like to make use of the exposed side surfaces of a metal display case. In the following discussion, either one of the side surfaces of a metal display case that is exposed to consumers will be referred to as a display surface.
To make use of a display surface, a standalone display rack may be placed on the floor adjacent to the display surface. However, a standalone display rack may occupy too much floor space for a given environment and/or may not cover the entire display surface. Shelf components may be screwed directly to the display surface or another part of the display case. However, many display cases are insulated and/or contain electrical components, and piercing the surface of the case with a screw is undesirable.
The need thus exists for product display support systems and methods that allow display surfaces on metal display cases to be utilized in a manner that is cost effective and flexible.